Beauty and the Saiyajin
by Bounty Hunter666
Summary: Goten's heart has grown cold, and its up to Trunks, Maron, and a new friend named Natari to help. And what's this? Is Bra a little jealous...? Rated R for violence, language, and slight sexual content. TM and GN (new character)
1. Default Chapter

Beauty and the Saiya-jin  
  
Note: Basically I felt like making a sequel to my first fic, Majin Cell, which I wrote a while back. I hope I have improved. I've also matured a bit, since it was a year or so ago, I'm not keeping track. Okay, fans of Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha, please don't get peed off, okay? I suppose I could call this a "what if." What if Goten gave up on love, and after Dragonball GT, I think it's safe to say it won't be pretty... 'Course, I haven't seen all of DBGT yet, I've just read stuff on the internet. So, if I miss stuff, cut me some slack, ok? It definately doesn't go along the time line, but, like my friend Captain Vegeta put it, what fan fic does? I mean, I made it so Goku and Vegeta hadn't been brought back during the Majin Buu saga, which I forgot to mention in my first fic. I don't really plan on putting the first fic up, because I didn't much care for it, so I'll give you a summary.  
  
Goten has a crush on Number 18 (lol don't ask I'm strange). Cell comes back from the dead, but he's different. Buu is brought back from the dead and fuses with Cell. Goku and Vegeta are also brought back from the dead. Goku and Vegeta die in the fight against Buu (not good for Goten, seeing them die twice and all, and in this, he's kinda emotionally challanged -.-). Number 18 also dies, but there's a way to bring her back, seeing as how the dragonballs can't... Goten, in the battle, is actually able to go super saiya-jin 3 and 4, but he sacrifices it in the end to save Number 18. She leaves Krillin because she thinks he's lazy and moves to Las Vegas (o.o...jeezum crow I was weird, now that I think about it...O well...). But Number 18 doesn't return Gotens feelings, which more or less kinda sucks...  
  
Dedicated to all of you out there who have had your heart breaken and have given up. May this be a light to guide you...  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way."  
  
-Goku  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life sucked for Goten. He sat on the branch of a large oak tree, staring out into the sunset. The sky was orange and red, tree tops from the forest below stretching out to touch it. A light cool breeze blew Goten's hair gentilly as he closed his eyes. Clad in only a pair of baggy pants that tightened around the ankles, he relaxed after the long day of training. Ever since he had foolishly admitted his feeling for Number 18, his romance life had done nothing but shattered. He thought he had loved Paris, but that didn't last. She wasn't quite his type and all she ever did was bitch at him. After a while, he gave Bra, Trunks's little sister, a try, but she grew to love someone her own age. He was sick of the entire consept of love, and resorted to training.  
  
Now in his early twenties, he still carried the scars of the only good thing he ever did in his life, defeating Majin Cell. He placed a hand to the largest of them, which was a white X on his chest. That was one of the things that Paris and Bra alike had not really enjoyed. He sighed, remembering how much Bra had seemed to love him, but seemed was a word that was used often in the saiya-jin's life. He no longer trusted anyone, not even Trunks. With a scowl, he looked up at the sky. "You had to leave me! God damn it, you were the only ones that really loved me, and I know it! Fuck it all!" He tightened his eyes. After all those years, he still hurt from the loss of Goku and Vegeta. He spun around furiously and punched the tree, sending splinters flying and making a hole through in it. A single tear drop flew from the corner of his eye as he stood up.  
  
Goten's sensitive ears twitched as he heard the faint voice of his mother. His senses had improved greatly, for the only time he went home was to eat. He practically lived in the woods. "Gohan, could you get everyone here as soon as possible. I just got a message from your father." With a sneer, Goten hovered out of the tree. Always Gohan, like he was so much better. However, the mention of his father had him interested. He would shock Gohan by getting to Master Roshi first, without using the instant transmission. He flew off, only at a fraction of his speed, though faster than anyone who would even try to follow. It could easilly beat the instant transmission, and before he knew it, he was at the Kame House. He knocked on the door and who should open it but Bra. He bowed respectfully.  
  
"Good evening, Bra-chan. I request that everyone present come to my mother's house," he said. She arched a brow.  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Though the misunderstood Goten had grown cold, he had grown in to good mannors. However, his temper could change in a split second. He looked inside. Number 18 and Maron were there visiting. The girl had grown into quite an attractive young woman, but Goten didn't exactly care about a woman's appearance. Besides, she had been going out with Trunks for quite some time. She was sitting on the couch with her arms folded, watching Master Roshi as he stared at the television, drooling and counting with a group of girls on the screen while they excersised.  
  
"Utterly pointless," Goten growled so low that no one heard him. Number 18 and Bulma were in the kitchen fixing up supper. Apparently, Bulma's family had come for a visit aswell. Trunks sat in a chair, ignoring everything around him as he wrote on a clip board and looked at tons of papers in a binder. Bra told everyone of Goten's visit, and when they all welcomed him, he merely turned his head to the side and said, "I am not here to socialize. I have come-" Gohan appeared behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here, bro?" he asked, ruffling his sibling hair. It was kind of comical seeing the two brothers side by side, for Goten had grown quite quickly and was many inches taller than Gohan, also much more muscular. Gohan had his hair cut short and spikey while Goten had allowed his to become like his father's once more. The younger's skin was much more tan from spending so much time in the woods and he looked quite wild compared the neat and trim Gohan. One had a smile on his face while the other stood tall and proud, arms folded across his bare chest. Bra couldn't help marvel at how hot he had become. She had always gone for the rugged look.  
  
"Goten was just about to tell us," Master Roshi answered.  
  
"I heard Mother tell you to get them, so I thought I would do it for you. And, I did not use the instant transmission," he added coldly. Goten looked behind his brother to see Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Cheoutzu.  
  
"Well, you heard the man," Tien told everyone in the house. "Let's go see what Chi-chi wants." Goten was gone before anyone noticed that he had even moved. He arrived at the door of his mother's home and entered. Not allowing her to say anything, he spoke first.  
  
"They are on their way." Chi-chi had learned not to talk to her son, which tore her apart. They had grown so far apart. Shortly after the rest of the gang appeared at the door.  
  
"Well, what's up Chi-chi?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I got a message from Goku today," she answered uncomfortabley. "He told me in three months, one of you will need to go to another planet. He said that whoever it is may not come back and would have to get considerabley stronger." Goten's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That's what you gathered us here for?" he asked dangerously. "Just to tell us we'll be leaving in THREE months? What a waist of my time." Everyone else disagreed. Goten wouldn't here it. With a sneer he flew out of the house and went back to his tree. For once, he wasn't hungry. He slowly banged his head against the tree until he had left an imprint. He stopped, dropping his eyes. His temper was rising drastically. He lept from the tree and kicked a rock, which burst into dust.  
  
"Powerful, aren't we?" Goten spun around quickly at the sound of the new voice. There was a woman his age sitting in a tree opposite of him. She had red-orange hair that shimmered with a tinge of scarlett in the dying sun. Her eyes were green like glowing emeralds. She wore nothing but a golden breast plate and a long dull white loin cloth. Around her neck was a chocker of fangs and she had a long bushy black tail. She gracefully lept from the tree and landed softly on her bare feet. She put a hand on her hip and let her free arm dangle.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten demanded, though his mind screamed, "God damn it, you have to be the most beautiful creature ever!" If it wern't for his attitude, he would have been lost for words, but he had learned to cover that up. He had never felt this way at the first sight of someone. He had no idea how to deal with it.  
  
"Hm, polite, too," the woman said with a smirk.  
  
"Forgive me." The saiya-jin bowed. "I am Goten, and I wish to know the name of the woman I am speaking to."  
  
"You don't have to do that, ya know. I sense a lot of feelings being held back in you." She took a few steps towards him until they were around a foot apart. She was rather tall, standing a head below him like Gohan. "You can call me Natari. So, Goten, I see you're a saiya-jin."  
  
"How would you know?"   
  
"I'm not exactly human either. I am an intotsu. We are wolves whereas you are monkeys."  
  
"Well then, what are you doing here?" She shrugged.  
  
"I didn't really like my planet that much. So, I thought I'd search out a nice planet where I could start out fresh. I didn't expect to find any saiya-jins here, however." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "I've been living in my ship over the past few days." She smirked. "I've seen a lot of you. You seem a bit...tense." Goten narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You would be too if you've been through half of what I have," he snarled. She glared at him.  
  
"Trust me, I've gone through a lot, too, and you don't see me complaining."  
  
"I'm not complaining. Facts are facts."  
  
"I try to be nice, which is rather rare, and I get treated like a monkey. I knew saiya-jins wern't exactly nice, but shit!"  
  
"Kiss my ass, wolf! I don't give charity!" She turned her back to him and kicked off into the air. She looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Fuck off!" With that she left. Goten turned around, his look of furocity slowly leaving to disappointment in himself. He closed his eyes and stamped his foot on the ground.  
  
"I probably wouldn't mind..." He flew back into his tree, thinking her name.  
  
Something was different about this girl who's species was that of the intotsi. Her appearance, her attitude, just the fact that she knew he was a saiya-jin and still had the guts to call him a monkey. He raised his head. "Romance is nothing, but she's just so....," he sighed. "Father, Vegeta, what do I do?" 


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 2  
  
Goten flung his hair back as his head broke the surface of the lake. The stars reflected in his dark eyes as he looked at the indago sky. The crescent moon illuminated the lake as the saiya-jin bathed. The only sound that could be heard was that of the twin waterfalls in the distance. He swam about, enjoying the feeling of the water. He had never stopped thinking about Natari, wondering what he should do about his situation. He got out of the lake, putting on his pants. No matter how much he bathed, his skin was always rough to the touch, another thing that turned Paris and Bra off. He ran his fingers through his hair until it was in its normal state.  
  
Suddenly, Goten heard a shrill howl of pain, literally. He automatically knew it was Natari. With all speed, he sprinted to the source of her cry. She stood there, blood oozing from a serious injury on her shoulder. It was who she was with that caught Goten off guard, his own brother. He had a black eye and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What the fuck is your freakin' problem!?" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Goten, stay out of this. This is one of the creatures that Dad told Mum about," Gohan replied.  
  
"You frigain bastard!" Gohan turned around, outstretching a hand, palm facing Goten.  
  
"Don't make me, bro. I will. Dad said these creatures are dangerous." Goten got in battle stance.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me. Go fuck Videl!" That set Gohan off.  
  
"You want to defend this thing!? So be it, Goten! So be it! But I'm not alone." Goten arched a brow. Before he could say anything, Trunks and Yamcha appeared.  
  
"Keh, none of you have trained in ages," Goten growled. "Trunks and Gohan have jobs, and Yamcha's just lazy! Bring it! I dare you!"  
  
"All of us combined are too much for you," Yamcha said. "You've become cold and heartless! You don't have the courage like the rest of us! We'll win!"  
  
"Kiss my ass, fag!" Gohan, knowing that Goten was still powerful, instantly went super saiya-jin 2. He hadn't had to for a while, due to the power of the Z Sword, making him extremely powerful, but Goten could still put up a good fight. Trunks went into super saiya-jin, though the thought of fighting his one time best friend could only be knocked away by his hate of his new attitude. Yamcha powered up as much as he could, white ki surrounding his body. Goten smirked. "This should be fun." Goten clenched his fists and went super saiya-jin, not wanting to go to the second level just yet. After all, these wern't enemies. Gohan put an arm in front of his friends, not taking his eyes off of his sibling.  
  
"I'll start, you two can come in after." Goten grinned confidently.  
  
"You're digging your own grave." However, he was underestimating his power. Gohan disappeared and materialized in front of Goten, launching a powerful fist into his face. Goten fell back but did a flip and landed on his feet. "Cheep shot." Gohan was about to punch again but Goten ducked and buried his fist into his older brother's stomach. He jumped off the ground and kneed him in the side. Gohan retaliated by spinning around and kicking Goten's neck, sending him into a tree, which then cracked and fell over. He wobbled to his feet, feeling the warm blood ooze from his shoulder. "Is that all you got?"  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"You know big brother, there is a lot that I've learned in the time that I've lived in the woods," Goten told him, spreading his feet firmly in the dirt and putting the heals of his hands together in front of his chest. "Zartakar..."   
  
Gohan put his hands together at his side. "Kamehame...."  
  
Goten pushed his hands forward. "BLAST!"  
  
Gohan brought his hands forward. "HA!" The blue blast of the kamehameha wave jetted out from Gohan's hands to meet a beam of black energy with blue spiraling around it. The two attacks met, but Goten couldn't keep up forever. The blast was coming form a super saiya-jin at the next level, so he had the disadvantage. In the end, his blast gave away and both attacks came hurtling at Goten. With a cry he was engulfed in the blasts. Once the light died down, they could see Goten on the ground, his skin covered in third degree burns and cuts. He laid in a large puddle of dark blood, not moving. Gohan turned to Natari.  
  
"Now I can get rid of you, bitch. I see through you." He tore at her and punched her jaw, sending her flying into a rock with yet another howl. Her head banged against it, blood flowing like the waterfalls from her skull. She didn't move, just barely conscious. At the sound of the howl, Goten had opened his eyes and struggled to the ground. With and a scream of fury, he went to the next level.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" Goten tore at him like a bullet and as Gohan turned around he delivered a round house kick to his ribs. Gohan quickly recovered and gave a powerful right upper cut to Goten's jaw. He didn't stop there, however. Once Goten was on the ground, he tried to smash his foot into his chest, but Goten was able to move over, resulting in his upper arm taking the blow. With an ear splitting scream blood spilled from his arm, shoulder, and mouth.   
  
"You've gone evil, Goten! You're protecting the enemy! That makes you the enemy! Trunks, Yamcha! We have to do this! He is no longer on the side of good." Goten winced, but refused to give up. He could no longer feel his arm, making it useless.   
  
"I'm not evil." He turned his head and spat out blood. "Just pissed." Goten felt an elbow crash into his rib cage. More blood spurted from his mouth as he saw Yamcha. With all his might he punched the two at the same time, getting them off of him. The two got to their feet, towering over Goten.  
  
"You are evil, Goten. Admit it," Yamcha growled. "What happened to you? You live in the woods and hate everyone. You crossed over." They were about to deliver a nasty blow to Goten, but Trunks appeared out of nowhere, headbutting Yamcha and plowing him into Gohan.  
  
"He isn't evil, you shit heads! Get out of here! Go! Leave the girl and him alone before I use my sword!" the son of Vegeta ordered. Gohan and Yamcha, surprisingly, obeyed.  
  
"He is, Trunks," Gohan replied. "He isn't my brother anymore. We'll get him. Him and that bitch."  
  
"Call her a bitch again, fag, and I'll rip you to shreds, and that's a promise," Goten growled through clenched teeth. With that, the two left. Goten closed his eyes, struggling to breathe.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks, don't worry 'bout me. Tend to Natari." However, she was already conscious. She lifted Goten's body onto her knee, holding his head gentilly. She stroked his hair and stared at him with glassy eyes.   
  
"Goten, don't let go. Please," she urged. Trunks took him from her, holding him in his strong arms.  
  
"Damn it, Korin Tower's too far away, it would be too late by the time I got him there."  
  
"Quick, I brought some things with me from my planet in my ship. I have a rejuvination tank. Follow me." As they sprinted through the woulds, Goten smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey, Natari, you okay?" he asked. "M sorry if I came little late." Before he could hear her response, he closed his eyes and passed out.  
  
Water was the first thing Goten felt when he woke up. It wasn't exactly something he was used to waking up to. He furrowed his brows. Suddenly the water drained and he collapsed to the bottom. He removed the mask over his mouth and nose then the wires connected to his body. The side door wooshed open and he came out, grabbing a white towel and wrapping it around his waist. Trunks leaned against a white wall and Natari sat in a chair, holding her bandadged head.  
  
"Where is he?" Goten growled. "Where are they?"  
  
"Gohan went home and Yamcha's at the Kame House," Trunks answered. "So, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Oh, just wonderful." He looked at Natari. "So, what happened back there?"  
  
"That guy you called Gohan attacked me and called these two to help," she answered. "I got in a fight with him, but it didn't last long since you showed up." Goten turned his back to them, reaching for his ripped and bloody pants and boxers.  
  
"He better hope I never see his ugly face again, or he'll get his ass kicked." As quickly as possible he put his pants and boxers on. "As long as I draw breath, I will be his better."  
  
"I sense that you were once nothing like this," Natari said, smirking.  
  
"Believe me, he wasn't," Trunks told her. "Quite the opposite as a matter of fact. He's had two girl friends aswell." Goten spun around, glaring daggers at Trunks.  
  
"I have no use of love! I told you not to mention it around me!" He sighed. "M goin back to my tree. I need some sleep. Where's the way out?"   
  
"Oh, no you don't," Natari replied, getting up. She grabbed for a roll of bandages. "You just got out of the tank. You aren't healed yet." Much to Trunks's amusement, he watched as the tough saiya-jin struggled under the grip of the intotsu. She was stronger than he thought. He didn't want the bandages, but he had no choice. He was only making things worse. By the time she had successfully dressed his shoulder, she went for his rib cage. "So, Goten, do all saiya-jins have abs like yours?" Goten and Trunks almost fell over at the comment.  
  
"Leave me alone, woman," he growled. "I don't like compliments." She narrowed her eyes and slapped his back playfully. Goten let out a shrill cry at the feeling and jumped into the air. Damn wolf's trying to kill me! Trunks howled with laughter. Goten laughed sarcastically as he got the pain under control. "Ha ha ha. Laugh it up, Trunks. Laugh it up."  
  
"Sorry, man, it's just," he whiped his eyes, "I've never seen a look like that on you before, not since we were kids." Goten shot him an icey glare, then continued to let Natari dress his abdomen.  
  
"Uh, Trunks, you going home?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom and Maron went back, and I have work tomorrow," he answered.  
  
"Then I'd better stay. I don't trust Gohan," he told them. "You got any spare rooms or somethin?" Natari shook her head.   
  
"One room only, unless you wanna sleep in the control room or in here," she explained.  
  
"I'll do the control room, I guess."  
  
"You sure you don't want mine?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll live." After that, Trunks left. Natari went to her room and fell asleep quickly due to her injuries, but Goten was wide awake. Being in the same ship as her made him feel rather uneasy. He sat in the co-pilot's seat, staring out the windshield. After a while, he crept into Natari's room and watched her sleep for a while. He walked over to her bed, leaning over her. He felt so weird around her. He stared at the intotsu, her red-orange hair spred out on her pillow, her lips slightly parted, her chest slowly moving in and out as she breathed...  
  
Goten nodded. It was worth it. It was worth hardly being able to move his arm. It was worth the agonizing pain in his ribs. It was worth defying his family and almost losing his life in the process. He had done the right thing. His ears twitched as Natari began to stir. He bolted out of the room, leaving the door open. He jumped back into the seat and tried to look comfortable. However, Natari never came. He cursed quietly at having to move so quickly for no reason. He looked around, hoping to find something that could attract his attention. On the floor was a portable compact disk player. He arched a brow and put on the headphones. He adjusted the volume to a reasonable level and turned it on. The first song was called I Stand Alone, which he liked a lot. After that was Stillness of Heart, then Please Forgive Me, and Baby I'm Amazed by You. The rest of the songs he didn't listen to because the first four were the best of them.  
  
Then Goten heard something through the music. He paused the c.d. player and listened. Someone was walking towards him, and judging by the smell, it was Natari. As quick as he could, he pretended to be asleep. Just before she was at the side of the chair he felt his injuries hurt badly. He tossed about in agony, grabbing his shoulder, cursing in his mind. He stopped after feeling her hand on his cheek. He slowly inhaled. He had never felt such a sensation before in his life. Memories of the old days when he was care free and optomistic flashed in his mind, followed by Paris and Bra dumping him and when his heart froze over and shrunk. He couldn't help but give out a low whine, like that of a dog. He didn't have to be cold "in his sleep." He could do things he would never do in real life. He took this to his advantage, and moved a bit so that he could slip his hand out onto her arm.  
  
"If only you could always be this way," Natari whispered. Goten moved to put his hand on hers, but the pain stopped him, and he thrashed against the chair gripping the arm with the hand of his injured arm and grasping his shoulder with the other. He hissed behind clenched teeth. The rejuvination tank wasn't good enough for an injury inflicted by a super saiya-jin 2 with the power of the Z Sword. He began ripping at the bandages without meaning to, trying anything to stop the agony. Then he found the way. He felt his hand being removed and being replaced with that of Natari. She caressed it delicately. Goten's face softened under the touch and he slouched in the chair. "You saiya-jins are so confusing. You can be as hard as stone and as gentle as a light breeze."   
  
She looked down and noticed the c.d. player that had fallen from Goten's lap. It was on constant play, and she listened to each song and smiled. "So, he does have a sensitive side. Well, music soothes the savage beast." Goten growled mentally, but didn't allow the features of anger to over come his serene expression. He didn't know if he should "awaken" or not. What would he do or say? He swallowed in his mind. It was worth a shot.  
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes half-way, staring into the emerald eyes of the intotsu. He felt as though he would melt away. She smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"   
  
"No," Goten answered in a quiet voice. "My arm just felt sore, but then there was something and it felt better and I woke up to see what it was." He looked down at her hand. He thought about what to say, but the truth was all that would work. So, he had to spice it up a bit. "You have a very nice touch, for a wolf."  
  
"And how would you know how this feels?" she shot back. Goten couldn't fight back and he sneered slightly. She smirked at his expression, then stroked his shoulder. He sat up, his dark eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I'm a bastard," he asked.   
  
"You aren't a bastard," she replied. "Just a saiya-jin, and they act hostile when they're not."  
  
"I don't act," he told her. His eyes traveled back to her hand. "I am what I am. You should just forget about me."  
  
"You proved something to me," she said. "When you saved me, you showed that you aren't cold. Just confused about your feelings."  
  
  
  
"I have no feelings." She growled.  
  
"See, you're doing it! Goten, look at me and tell me you don't have feelings." He looked at her, his normal frown in place, but as he stared into her eyes, it left. He looked away, not knowing what to do. She was killing him! His eyes found her hand again, still on his shoulder. He put his rough hand on hers, amazed at how different they were.  
  
"The wolf has a point," he said, trying desperately to keep his voice hard, though Natari saw through it.  
  
"And the monkey has feelings." Goten removed his hand and placed it on his ribs, staring out the windshield.  
  
"You should be asleep," he told her. He smelled her a bit. "You haven't been in the rejuvination tank? God damn it, you put me in there first?"  
  
"We had to, you would have died! There was no way around it!" Natari retaliated. Goten got up painfully and walked heavily to the tank, pressing buttons.  
  
"Well, I ain't in it now, am I? Get in!" She walked passed him.  
  
"Maybe later. Speaking of caring about someone's wellfare, go to sleep!" Goten walked over to his chair, then stopped abruptly.  
  
"Are you implying that I was caring about you?" She smirked, and he got ready to say something, but there was nothing. He couldn't find an excuse. Defeated, he plopped down in the chair and finally went to sleep. 


	3. Party

Chapter 3  
  
The sun beaming through the windshield awoke Goten. His body was extremely sore and stiff, and it was hard just to stand up. He heard a gentle humming of a machine and found it to be the rejuvination tank, so he walked over. Natari was in it, still asleep. His eyes buldge slightly as he gawked at her. He drew his attention from what he shouldn't see and looked at the deep gash in her head slowly close. He saw that she would be coming out soon, and he didn't want to look like a pervert, so he found a way out of the ship, which was actually close to the lake. He removed his pants and boxers and lept in. The water was cold after the long dark night, but that just helped to wake Goten up. He straightened his hair (if you can call it straightening) and tried furiously to clean his hands. After feeling Natari, he knew he had to do something about them.  
  
"Uh, Goten?" Goten's eyes buldged and he whipped around.  
  
"You scare me way too much!" he yelled, swimming to shore and grabbing his pants. Natari covered her eyes as he got out and put his "clothes" back on.  
  
"Sorry, I got out of the tank and saw that you wern't there, and then I heard a splash and I wanted to see if it was you and this happened and well... Can I look now?"   
  
"Yeah," he answered, a bit shaken. He hadn't minded last night, but after what happened, he suddenly felt quite modest.  
  
"So, I've been walking around in these cities with the Earth dwellers, and they have a lot of things my planet did. Wanna go to a party one of my human friends is throwing?" Goten arched a skeptical brow. Associating with humans sounded pretty low, even though he used to do it a lot. "It's a couples party though, so I can't go unless a guy goes with me." Now Goten really didn't want to go. He could only imagine the humiliation of a great saiya-jin and an intotsu as an item at a human's party, but when he looked at her, he had to cede.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," he muttered, feeling defeated once more. She smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to dress up." His face became disgusted at the very thought of him in a tuxedo or something. She laughed at this. "It's tonight, around eleven. It shouldn't take too long to get there, so I'll swing by your tree or whatever around eleven." He shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me." With that, the saiya-jin left.  
  
***************eleven o' clock p.m.***************  
  
Goten sat in his tree, waiting, gazing at the stars. He had stopped by Capsule Corp. after Trunks came home to work and he helped him pick out a descent wardrobe. Goten had grown far to tall for Trunks's clothes, so they went shopping. He chose a white sleeveless shirt, faded blue denim jacket, black jeans that were a bit baggy, and thick-soulded boots. He had also barrowed Trunks's watch.  
  
Goten peered down at the wrist watch anxiously. He was so nervous he could have died. Finally, he picked up Natari's scent, and she came flying towards him, landing softly on the branch. His jaw dropped. She had a tight black shirt that ended before her stomach with sleeves just below the elbow and the collar half way up her neck. She had a pair of baggy jade-green jeans that were a bit too big for her waist. Her tail was tucked inside of them to avoid being noticed. The intotsu arched a brow at his expression. "What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing," he said, looking down at his feet. He didn't like his outfit when compared to Natari's. "It's just, I haven't been to a party since...," he shrugged, "I was a teenager."  
  
"Don't worry, the humans are harmless."  
  
"So I've learned," Goten growled coldly.  
  
"Now, promise me you'll try not to pick any fights? I know that's asking a bit much, but it would help," she requested. He nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best. Now, lead the way to the pathetic worms, I mean, humans," he replied. The two flew off over the tops of the trees until they were over Satan City.  
  
"Now, my friend rented a hall for the night, so it should be pretty packed," Natari said. They city was bustling with the night life, and Goten's sensitive ears couldn't help but pick up all the activities and music. After a bit, they landed in front of a hall, cars parked in front and young people there age just hangin out. It was quite easy to hear the music even without sensitive hearing. Natari came up to a big guy in a football jacket standing by the door. "What's happening, Russ?"  
  
"Hey, Natari! Glad you could make it!" he greeted. "Hey, who's your friend?" Goten preffered not to make eye contact with anyone. He felt rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Russ, this is Goten," she introduced. "He hasn't been to a party in a while, so I thought I'd bring him."  
  
"I'm glad you found somebody. Well, go on in." They walked inside, and the music was deafaning. Goten just felt lucky that he always listened to music, otherwise, he would have fell over right then and there and left. Natari and him walked over to where the d.j. was and danced by the speakers. Goten was greatful that this wasn't his first time, or he would have felt extremely odd. Bra had taught him the basics, as did his friends in highschool. They danced for a whle, but soon, Goten felt odd. He smelled the air, detecting something very familiar. Then it hit him.  
  
He walked around the hall until he came upon Trunks and Maron. "You little bastard!" Goten exclaimed jokingly.  
  
"Oh, hey, Goten! Wasup?" Maron replied. Goten hunched his shoulders.  
  
"Uh, surprise?" Trunks said. Natari came walking up.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, I didn't know you had connections with Russ," she said. He shrugged.  
  
"You meet a lot of interesting people where I work." So the four hung out together. After a couple hours, Maron and Natari went to the "little girl's room" and the two best friends had their guy talk.   
  
"Trunks, I swear, I am going to die," Goten told Trunks. "Man, Bra dancing like that was no big with me, but Natari's different. Oh, Gods, I can't do this. I can't continue."  
  
"Lighten up, buddy," Trunks replied. "Pretty soon they're doing a karaoke contest. You should do something to prove you're upbeat."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"So? Pretend!" Goten sighed.  
  
"I suppose it couldn't do any harm, except me being humiliated in front of a bunch of humans and they laugh so I blast each and every one of them." The two went up to the d.j. and told him that they would be participating. After the girls came back, they continued to dance. The d.j. came onto a stage and called everyone to attention.  
  
"Ladies and gents, wa's happenin, all?" A cry ran up from everyone, save Goten. "Okay, folks, we gonna have ourselves a karaoke contest. Will all the ladies going for it palease come to the stage!" Surprisingly, Maron and Natari went up. The two guys looked at eachother, prepared to die.  
  
"I'm glad my pants are thick," Trunks moaned. "And we might get it in more places than one."  
  
"Shit, the tails," Goten replied. Trunks nodded, and the two swallowed. They waited, watching all the females do their thing, until Natari and Maron were up. "Oh, Gods, take me now..." The music started, and to the boy's horror, it was Genie in a Bottle.  
  
Goten and Trunks exchanged glances. "I'm gonna burst," Trunks sqeaked.  
  
  
  
Goten felt that his tail had found a way out, and his eyes bugged out. "Oh, shit." The d.j. came back out.  
  
  
  
"Thank you all, ladies. Now, let's get the men out here!" A bunch of men came up, including the two saiya-jins. They waited while others performed until Trunks was announced, who proceeded to sing Without Me by Eminem, which was quite humorous. Then they announced Goten. He smirked at the crowd, not caring what they thought anymore. This was all just a game. He thought of Bra and Paris as the music started.  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand   
  
fell in love, found out first hand  
  
went well for a week or two  
  
then it all came unglued  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
she was queen for about an hour  
  
after that shit got sour   
  
she took all I ever had   
  
no sign of guilt   
  
no feeling of bad, no  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
that's my story, as you see  
  
learned my lesson and so did she  
  
now it's over, and I'm glad   
  
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said   
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
trust  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
trust  
  
la la la la la la la la la love (and she tore my feelings like I had none)  
  
trust  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
The d.j. walked out after him, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, someone out there hates him," he stated. "However, the judges sure as Hell don't! Chicks and dudes, we've decided, after much work, that the winners of the male division are Trunks and Goten, with tie scores, folks. Go figure!" People clapped as Trunks joined him on the stage. "And, after the looks on the faces of all the guys out there, and on mine..., we've decided the the girl winners are Maron and Natari. Boom, baby!" More clapping, and a lot of hooting from the guys. This, however, was not what Goten wanted to here. He sneered.  
  
"You little shits! Have you no honor? Women do not deserve to be treated like the choice of the day, but respected." His hand glowed as he powered up his ki. "Now, apologize!" The men, scared of Goten, obeyed. After all the incidences that occured with people that could do that, they didn't want to experience it. So, their was a chorus of people apologizing. "Good," Goten said harshly. The d.j. was shocked a bit, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Alright, people, do you think we can get these guys to sing again?" There was a unanimous cry of agreement. So, Trunks and Goten teamed up to sing Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park, and Maron and Natari did No Scrubs by TLC. After that, they left the stage and continued to dance to music. People soon forgot about Goten's interruption and continued to have a good time.  
  
Then Goten was caught off guard. He found himself facing I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith, a slow song. Remembering all the times he had done it with Paris and Bra, he swallowed. Natari put her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her waist and they slowly shifted their feet to the song. Goten was lost for words. Normally he would talk about how it was a great night and all that shit, but he was lost for words as he looked down at Natari.  
  
"Goten," she said softly.  
  
"Wa?" the saiya-jin replied, trying to sound as unromantic as possible with his what-is-it-now-woman attitude.  
  
"Thanks for doing what you did up there," she told him. "You aren't as big a jerk as your first impression implied." Goten was taken aback by the comment. He blushed slightly, just enough for it to be visible under his tan skin. She rested her head on his chest, which caused his face to have the color of a tomatoe, his eyes opened as much as they could. The lyrics fitted his mood perfectly. He didn't want to close his eyes, and he wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of time.  
  
After a few more songs, the party was over. Trunks and Maron parted with Goten and Natari. However, the saiya-jin and the intotsu didn't leave for home. Once outside, a sound arose, stopping many people walking by. Goten looked down at his stomach. "Uh..., heh heh heh..."  
  
"Hungry?" Natari asked. He nodded. So, the two went to a restaurant and picked up a couple of hamburgers.  
  
Once finished, they left for Natari's ship. Goten leaned against a tree, removing his jacket and looking out at the lake. "Thanks for coming with me, Goten," Natari said. Goten shrugged.  
  
"No problem," he replied. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the side with his jacket. "I just don't like the respect of humans. The only problem is, I used to be like them in highschool."  
  
"The past doesn't matter in the big picture. It's what you do now and what you plan for the future that count." Goten narrowed his eyes. He moved his injured arm slowly, wincing at the pain. After all the dancing and trying desperately hard not to ruin it with his pain, it had come back full force.  
  
"My future involves kicking Gohan's ass," he growled.  
  
"Because of your injuries?"  
  
"No. I couldn't give a shit about my wounds. He tried to hurt you. KILL you. He had no idea what he was doing. He's such a filthy prick. I'll kick his ass good and proper like he deserves. If I could still go to the third and fourth level-"  
  
"What do you mean by still?" Natari cut him off. Goten told her the story of how he had fought Majin Cell and sacrificed his abilities to save Number 18's life. He left out his reason purpously. "That was a brave thing you did, Goten. The more time I spend with you the more I realize that you act like something you're not." Goten closed his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." With that, he flew back to his neck of the woods. 


	4. Unfinished Business

Chapter 4  
  
***************1 month later***************  
  
Goten strummed at the guitar he had bought a couple weeks ago. It had a pleasant melody and he felt like trying it out. He sat on a large, smooth rock while Maron and Trunks sat in a tree together and Natari sat in another. "Okay, guys, if I suck, try to go easy with the critizism."  
  
"Oh, God, Goten, I've heard you sing," Trunks replied. "These girls haven't, and that might hurt them a bit."  
  
"Why would it hurt us?" Maron asked. Trunks smirked.  
  
"You'll see." Goten plucked at the strings of the guitar. "He's gonna do that Picture song by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow, only without the girl. This should be interesting." Goten glared at him, then returned his attention to the guitar. It hadn't been his idea to perform for them, but Trunks heard him tuning up, so he brought the gang to listen. He cleared his throat and started.  
  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
  
Different girl every night  
  
At the hotel  
  
I ain't seen the sunshine in   
  
Three damn days  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever   
  
Change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
Then, Natari sat next to him and sang the part of Sheryl Crow.  
  
I called you last night in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows  
  
But they won't tell  
  
But their half-hearted smiles  
  
Tell me somethin' just ain't right  
  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
  
It was the same ol' same  
  
How have you been  
  
Since you've been gone my worlds been   
  
Dark and gray  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
  
I was headed to church  
  
I was off to drink you away  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you  
  
To come back home  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you   
  
To come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
Come back home  
  
All four clapped. "I understand what you ment, Trunks," Maron said. "He has an amazing voice. And he isn't alone."  
  
"Yeah right," Goten replied. "I sound like a dying donkey. It's Natari that was good."  
  
After the argument finished (Goten losing once more) they all went for a swim in the lake. Goten and Trunks eyed eachother slyly once they were in and the girls were sitting on the edge. They dived under and pulled the two by the ankles. Once all four came back up, Trunks and Goten burst out laughing at their expressions. The girls splashed them and burst out laughing, seeing an unsuspecting fish in Goten's mouth. He spit it out and dived backwards, doing a flip and coming back up.  
  
"I'm gonna do a few laps, okay?" he said. He did as he said, only going rather slow. He wanted to enjoy the water. Trunks, Maron, and Natari were talking and swimming around, sometimes looking to watch him. Natari paused after talking, the smile leaving her face as she stared at Goten. The cocky saiya-jin had really grown on her. Trunks passed his hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Helloo, Earth to Natari, come in Natari." She blinked and looked at them.  
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"You know, a train leaves from The Realm of Dreams to Real Life every half hour," Maron told her.  
  
"What!? What did I do?" Maron smirked.  
  
"You are so crushing on him."  
  
"No. I'm not. You like to think I am. But I'm not."  
  
"Natari, you better check yourself if you want to pull denial off."  
  
"Denial? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"See! You're doing it! Shit, wolf, denial is not a pleasant stage, so don't go there. I went through it when I thought I didn't like Trunks."   
  
"So that's why you were so creepy!" Trunks said as realization dawned on him. Goten came swimming up to them.  
  
"What I miss?" he asked.  
  
"Er, Goten, can we talk?" Natari asked. Goten looked skeptical as they both distanced themselves from the other two. "We can't do it now, though. So I was thinking we could meet here around midnight, okay?" He nodded, and the two returned to Maron and Trunks. Goten's stomach lurched as he tried to forget what just happened.   
  
***************midnight***************  
  
Goten sat at the edge of the lake, feet in the water, leaning against a tree. He watched the stars, waiting for Natari to arrive. He hummed I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing quietly to himself, then whispered her name. As if on cue, she came up behind him and sat next to him.  
  
"So, what do you want to tell me that you couldn't in front of Trunks and Maron?" he asked, trying hard to contain his curiosity and excitement. She gazed out at the lake, sighing.  
  
"Over this long period of time, I've had time to think about my life," Natari started. "We've gone through good times and bad times, ever since that first day we met. As the days passed on, I couldn't help but feel different..." She took up a small rock and threw it into the lake. "It's gotten me confused."  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Goten asked, a bit perplexed at where she was getting at. He had a faint idea, but he thought it too farfetched. Natari turned her head and looked at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"I think so."   
  
"It's time to get what's yours, you little bastard!" Goten turned his head, a look of pure hate on his face, as Gohan came flying up, Yamcha and Krillin behind him. Goten smirked as he got to his feet.  
  
"About time! I was begining to think you gave up!" he called. The three landed. "Ah, I see you have convinced Krillin that I'm evil.  
  
"I also need revenge for you taking my wife away!" the bald human added. Goten shrugged.  
  
"Dude, it ain't my fault. You're just a loser." The four got in battle stance.  
  
"You two watch," Gohan growled. The two looked puzzled. "This is between me and Goten." He went to super saiya-jin 2. In a flash of gold light, Goten did aswell.  
  
"You're lucky I sacrificed my third and fourth form for 18, or you'd be dead," Goten snarled. He looked over his shoulder at Natari, his eyes shimmering with determination. "Get out of here. We'll continue this later."  
  
"But I can't leave you alone!" Natari replied.  
  
"Just do it!" he exploded. "Don't worry, you can't leave me. Just go." She swallowed and flew off. However, when she was sure Goten's attention was on his brother, she turned around and watched from a tree.  
  
  
  
With that, the battle ensued. Goten launched himself at Gohan, getting ready to give a powerful uppercut. Gohan braced himself for that, but just before he delivered the blow, he feinted and kicked Gohan in the ribs. He fell back, but returned with a punch to the jaw. The two started fighting with all speed, blocking and attacking, blows never landing. After, the two jumped back then kicked off of trees to meet eachother once more, powering ki into their fists and extending them. A blast of light filled the area from the force and the watchers were forced to shield their eyes. When all had returned, the two were going at it once more.   
  
Gohan felt that he was fighting a battle neither could win. His brother was extremely powerful, and if it wern't for the Z Sword, Goten would be winning easily. So, he cranked things up, tapping into hidden power. "Take this, nigger!" he shouted, smashing his elbow into Goten's face. The younger went flying into a boulder, crushing it into dust. He whiped blood from the corner of his mouth, ignoring the gash in the back of his head and the throbbing in his back. "I'm not a nigger, bastard. You can't even insult me right." He pulled back his hand, palm facing Gohan, formed a green ki blast and thrust it at his brother. Gohan crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to fight the blast, but found that he couldn't, and he plowed into the ground.  
  
Goten walked over, towering over his brother's body. In one quick move, Gohan spun around and unleashed a white energy blast. Goten bent backwards, the blast shooting over him, the stern expression on his face never leaving. He straightened up and looked down at Gohan. There was no longer any humor in him. He had had enough. He bent down and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. Gohan struggled against his hold, but found that his sibling was too mad to let go. He pulled him close to his face, glaring at him. "I am not evil," he growled, enunciating each word. Gohan bared his teeth, then a flash over came his eyes. That's when a blast exploded where Goten was, and he was forced to release him.  
  
With a smile of victory, Gohan flew forward and kneed Goten in the chest before he could fall. Goten doubled over, unable to move, blood flying out of his opened mouth. He fell over. It was Gohan's turn. He looked down at him, glaring, and pulled back his hands. "Kamehame..." Goten felt his brother putting a lot of energy into the blast. He couldn't move, all he could do was brace himself. "HAAAAAAA!" He squinted at the bright blue light before it engulfed him, and he let out a scream of terrible agony that could be heard in cities all over the area.   
  
"GOTEN!" Natari screamed, leaping from the tree. As the light died away with Goten's cry, the saiya-jin could be seen on the ground, blood covering him, no longer in super saiya-jin form. His hair was wet with blood and his body was more dark red than tan. Trunks appeared after hearing Goten's scream, and stared in shock as Natari held the limp body to her own. He groaned hoarsly.  
  
"I'm okay." He couldn't move at all, and his pants were almost non-exsistance. Trunks removed his jacket and wrapped Goten in it, but surprisingly, he pushed him away, struggling to his feet. He wobbled as he tried to keep balance. Gohan stared at him, standing straight.  
  
"It had to be done," he said. "Look at yourself. You will go to Hell for what you've done." He spat blood out. He wasn't in good condition, but he was much better off than his younger sibling. "Attacking your own flesh and blood protecting a filthy bitch you hardly even know." Goten growled and brought his hands to his side.  
  
"Kaaa.....meee.....haaa.....meee....." The blue blast formed in Goten's hand.  
  
"You just don't get it," Gohan replied. "Kamehame....."   
  
"HAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"HAAAA!" It was unbelievable. The two giant attacks pushed against the other, like two enormous domes. Every once and a while, one would gain the upper hand, but then would return to normal. It was taking everything the brothers had to keep going. Goten closed his eyes tightly, struggling to endure his pain at the same time. He thought of what would happen if he lost. Gohan would surely try to kill Natari. This gave him the strength to keep going. "I told you not to call her A BIIITCH!" His blast won, and Gohan was hidden with the attack. Once the light was gone, Gohan was in the same shape as Goten, and they both collapsed.  
  
Trunks and Natari rushed over, holding Goten's body, while Krillin and Yamcha did the same with Gohan. Goten smiled weakly. "What were you going to tell me, Natari?" he whispered. She fought back tears. Her kind were trained not to cry. The words wouldn't come. Goten noticed this, and looked into her eyes. "If it means anything, I have something to tell you, too." Trunks put a hand on Natari's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, he'll live," he told her. "We just have to get him in the rejuvination tank, but...," he sighed, "he'll be in it for a full month. If we don't do everything right with just a single flaw in setting the tank's level, he won't make it." Trunks lifted Goten up and the two walked into the ship. Right before he drifted off, Goten looked at Natari.  
  
"I love you." 


	5. Wake up

Chapter 5  
  
***************1 month later***************  
  
Goten could hear through the water as he came to. Things were happening outside. He heard the hum of the rejuvination tank as he realized where he was. He tried to ignore that, for he heard three more voices. He recognized each one as they spoke.  
  
"It should happen any minute, its been a month," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm worried, what if something went wrong?" Maron asked.  
  
"Don't talk like that, please," Natari replied softly. The sound of her voice was all it took. He moved his fingers slightly and there was beeping as the water drained. He fell to his knees, feeling weak. He removed all the attachments and left the tank, eyes half open and body stiff. He took a towel and censored himself.  
  
"Hey, guys, what I miss?" he asked sleepily, scratching the back of his head. Before he knew what was going on, he felt three bodies hug him. "Ow! Ow! Watch the chest! Argh!" They released him as he hissed in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Natari asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He panted slowly and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the tank. He thought about the night he faced Gohan.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. "Could someone please get me my pants, I don't like sitting naked in front of everyone." There was an edge of agitation in his voice.  
  
"Well, you can tell he hasn't changed," Maron told her friends, reaching for Goten's mended pants. He slipped them on from under the towel. He got up and Trunks helped him to Natari's room.  
  
"Go and rest, buddy," he said. "You're still sore, but it shouldn't last long. Just relax." Goten swatted at Trunks.  
  
"Le' go 'a me, Trunks, I'm fine," he said. He reluctantly crawled into bed, removing his pants once under the covers. "What about Natari? What time is it? Where will she sleep?"  
  
"It's two in the morning, and she'll be sleeping in the control room. Me an Maron will be staying at the ship, just in case Gohan decides to show up. We'll be sleeping in the infirmary. The only problem is, there's only one bed..." He snapped his fingers sarcastically. "Darn." Goten smiled at this.  
  
"Why doesn't Maron sleep in the control room aswell, there are two chairs?" he asked. Trunks looked around nervously.  
  
"Well, uh, she wants, uh, to give Natari some time to herself?" Goten grinned evilly, but then it left.  
  
"Why can't I sleep in the control room and she sleep here?"  
  
"She doesn't want to, now, go to sleep!" With that, Trunks left. After a while, lights went out and everything was quiet (except some faint moaning from the infirmary). Goten lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He was about to get up when the door creaked open and in walked Natari. She sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing up?" Goten asked.  
  
"Can't sleep. We never finished that talk we had the night you fough Gohan." She looked to the floor. "Do you remember what you said before you blacked out?" Goten furrowed his brows, trying to think, when it hit him.   
  
"Uh......, eeeyes," he answered. He sat up so as to look at her face to face.  
  
"Well, when you asked if there was any way you could help me not feel different, you did," she told him.  
  
"I did wa?" Goten replied. That's when he found himself closing his eyes as thei lips met in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her to him. Time froze, and Goten felt something he had never felt before in his life. He slipped a hand up her neck, her hair inbetween his fingers. He lowered his upper body onto the bed, her coming down with him. After what seemed like an eternitiy, they parted. "Natari...I..."  
  
"I've been waiting for that for a while," she said quietly. Goten lifted his head and kissed her gentilly, marveling at how she made him feel.   
  
"I knew it. I had the feeling the moment I met you, I was just too damn wrapped up in pride to admit it," he told her. "The second we kissed, I realized it was not my imagination. I really do love you." Natari smiled and put her hand over his heart.  
  
"Same thing with me," she replied. "I saw through that attitude of yours. I knew better." They kissed again, this time more deeply.   
  
Trunks looked up from Maron, an odd look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Goten's power level seems different somehow," Trunks mused. "I don't understand it. Natari's, too." He looked over at Maron. "Do you think...?" She nodded.  
  
"I got a feeling they finally saw the light, but you never know. They could just be having a nightmare, or Goten could be doing a man thing where he dreams about Natari." She shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. Resume."  
  
Natari woke up while it was still dark. The first thing she saw was Goten's face, watching her peacefully. "Sorry if I woke you," he apologized. She shook her head.  
  
"It wasn't you. I just kind of woke up," she told him. "Can you sense if Trunks and Maron are asleep?"  
  
"They did an hour or so ago." He scratched his head, trying to get his messy hair back to what it usually was (which was still messy nonetheless). "Hey, how long have we known eachother, seems like eternity."  
  
"I'd say a couple months, though some of that time you were kinda in the rejuvination tank." Goten looked thougtful, then shrugged.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I turned on the radio. After hearing Trunks and Maron, they should sleep soundly." He reached over and turned it on, lowering the volume a bit.  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should   
  
we begin…feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in   
  
an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again   
  
I just want to say hello again.  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Natari, by then, was resting against Goten. "Shit, Goten, what are you, psychic?" she asked softly.  
  
"Good timing, I guess," the saiya-jin suggested. 


	6. Damn Closets

Chapter 6  
  
"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Trunks came crashing in the room as he swung the door open, full of high spirits. The sight he met was quite the opposite. Goten laid there, all sprawled out, his mouth wide open and the blankets only covering his manhood. His hair was a mess and he snored loudly. Next to him was Natari, curled up on her side, still in clothing, her hair just as messy as Goten's. "Wide awake, you lazy heads!" The two sat up, looking at him through half closed eyes. He cringed a bit. "Ew, the walking dead." He went back to normal. "Breakfast!"  
  
"No breakfast," Goten groaned. "Beer. Soda. Anything 'cept coffee, milk, and juice." Natari rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Do you mind leaving us alone?" she moaned, closing her eyes and falling backwards.   
  
"Come on! It's a beautiful day!" Trunks exclaimed joyously. Goten flipped him off and fell back onto his pillow, snoring once more. Trunks folded his arms. "Jeez, couple 'a lumps." He shook his head. "Hey, Maron, we got a bit more time to...uh...go back to bed..."  
  
***************later that day***************  
  
"ANOTHER DAMNED PARTY!?" Goten yelled.   
  
"Yes," Natari replied, ignoring the saiya-jin's fury. "This time at someone's house. So maybe it won't be that bad." Goten folded his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, that makes all the difference," he growled. Natari put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Quit being such a baby!"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should go!" Goten barked. Natari tugged at the collar of his vest and kissed him deeply. After pulling away (not exactly wanting to), Goten looked at her, not knowing how to deal with the situation. So, he just said a single word. "Convincing." She smirked. He removed his vest and went in search of the clothes he had wore last time.  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," Natari said. "I'd say around ten o' clock this time. It should be pretty intense. There should be lots of fights and people doing things young children shouldn't see..." She shuddered. Goten shrugged as he pulled on his white shirt.  
  
"The fighting part sounds good," he stated. "As long as I don't see anything disturbed, I'll manage."  
  
Goten grabbed Trunks's neck from the back, spinning him around so he could face him. "Please tell me you're going to the party!?" he exclaimed. Trunks arched a brow.  
  
"Uh, no duh," he replied. "I don't live under a rock. It's supposed to be a big secret within Russ's inner circle." He grinned. "Natari got ya?" Goten nodded.  
  
"She can be very persuasive...," he answered, smiling dreamilly.  
  
"Sheesh, I never thought I'd see you love anyone this much, especially with the big attitude change," Trunks told him. Goten glared at him, then sighed.  
  
"This party sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. I'll probably kill everyone, and what if I see someone...doing...yeah..." Trunks looked thoughtful. "And what if Natari...yeah..." Trunks had a goofy grin on at that comment.  
  
"Just go with the flow, bud," he told him. "A thing about woman, ya can't say no to them, cos' they'll do that whole "look in the eyes" thing and make you feel like you'll do anything. We call this W.M.S, Women's Manipulation System."  
  
"I know what it is Trunks," Goten replied. "I was once a hopeless woman chaser."  
  
***************10:00 p.m.***************  
  
Trunks and Goten cut through the air towards Russ's house. Maron and Natari had already left, so the two best friends decided to meet them their. Goten felt like he was going to hypervenilate. He was glad he had Trunks so he could talk "man to man." After Trunks spotted the house, they flew down.  
  
"Maron said they'd be by the pool," Trunks told his companion. Goten wasn't exactly listening. He was nodding his head to a Linkin Park song coming from inside the building. He stopped after realizing that Trunks was watching.  
  
"Linkin Park was my favorite band from elementary to highschool," he told him. Trunks nodded his agreement and they headed to the back of the house where they found a large in-ground swimming pool surrounded by tons of people. Goten sniffed the air until he picked up Natari's scent. The two went over to where they estimated them to be and Goten almost fell over dead. He had never seen Natari in a bathing suit, for she had always swam in her clothes. He didn't really seem to notice Maron at the time, he was too shocked. He would have been stunned by a one-piece, but the two-piece was enough to kill him.  
  
"Hey, Goten, what's wrong?" Natari asked innocently. Maron stepped over to him and tapped his chin up so his mouth was closed.  
  
"It isn't polite to gape." Goten nodded simpley. Trunks grabbed his friend's shoulders.  
  
"We'll go change into our bathing suits," he told them, pulling him away, Goten still in the same position. Inside the house, Trunks forced him into the bathroom and handed him a pair of swimming trunks. "I know the situation seems a bit too much for you, but you've seen Paris in one. You've seen Bra in one. You can do this. I'm gonna go change in the other bathroom. I'll meet you outside." After he left, Goten didn't move for a while. He couldn't stop thinking about Natari. He was making a fool of himself, and the worst part was, he couldn't help it. He changed and crept out to the back yard, trying not to be noticed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Goten jumped twenty feet into the air as he heard Natari's voice.  
  
"Stop doing that!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized sarcastically.  
  
"So, where's Trunks?" Maron asked.  
  
"Still changing, I guess," the saiya-jin answered. They went swimming, and Trunks eventually came out. They kept joking about Trunks wearing trunks and stuff, which was starting to annoy him. Then they changed back into their clothes and danced inside the house. Goten had to admit that the choice of music was good, especially all the Linkin Park and Godsmack songs.  
  
Maron and Trunks plopped onto a couch after "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack. "So tired," Trunks groaned. Natari and Goten were still dancing to the next stong, not a single sign of fatigue wearing at them.  
  
"Can't we do something else?" Maron asked.  
  
"You can," Goten replied, then he started singing along, "I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight." The other three blinked at the lyrics and who they were coming out of. Goten was really starting to scare them.  
  
Suddenly, a fight broke out. Apparently, two guys were fighting over a girl. They launched themselves at eachother and started wrestling on the ground. One flew into the wall as the other punched him, but they quickly got up. Before they started again, Goten disappeared and materialized between them, grabbing them both by the collar of their shirts. "If there's any fighting going on, it will be from me. So, either discuss this, or find your skulls smashed." They both had been at the previous party, and they didn't want any trouble with him, so they obeyed.  
  
Goten walked back to his friends as the party slowly came back to life after the interruption. Maron and Trunks walked off to only they know and Natari and Goten continued to dance. Goten felt so limited to the snack table, for with the inherrited appetite of his father, there would be nothing left.  
  
"Admit it, Goten," Natari said. He looked at her.  
  
"Admit wa?" he replied.  
  
"That you're having a good time. You know you are." Goten looked like he had just got busted.  
  
"Why would I have fun at a human party?! The very idea is crazy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And Maron said I was in denial," the intotsu stated. Goten growled, then stuffed a chip in his mouth.  
  
"Hey, where's the kitchen? We're running out of dip," he asked her. Natari shrugged.  
  
"Look around." The two went in search of the kitchen. Unfortunately, one door that they opened led to an occupied closet.  
  
"Shit falling from the sky!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks looked over his shoulder and Maron peeked out from behind him. Goten's eye twitched and Natari could only blink. Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"Uhm, mouth to mouth resuscitation?" Goten narrowed his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing opening a closet anyways? Hm? Can you tell me that!?" Goten and Natari blushed at what he thought.  
  
"We were looking for the kitchen!" Goten retaliated.  
  
"Mhm, right," Maron replied. "Your idea, or Natari's?" Goten was completely red, but also with anger. He clenched his fists and struggled to control his energy.  
  
"You honestly think Natari would suggest we do something like this? I can understand me after the way I've behaved in the old days, but shit! We haven't known eachother long enough to do this!"  
  
"Dude, it's not like we're having sex, calm down," Trunks replied. Goten would not calm down.  
  
"Get outta here! Go! Now! I'll frigain kick your ass! You could at least wait 'til we're back to the ship! Damn!" The two shuffled out of the closet, straightening out their hair and preening their clothes. Goten let out an angry and exasperated sigh and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"That's the second time you've stuck up for me, verbally," Natari added. Goten folded his arms and slouched.  
  
"It was nothing. It's just the fact that those two can piss me off so damn much sometimes," he told her.  
  
"Not a lot of male intotsi would have done what you did." She kissed him. "Thanks." Goten held her shoulders.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this about a woman after all I went through with them, but you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You shouldn't be thought of like that." She kissed him again, this time more deeply. Both were slowly going into the closet and shutting the door. Goten figured it was him who had done it, just in case Trunks and Maron decided to not listen and come back. He put a hand on her neck and the other on her ass. She lifted her leg to his waist and wrapped both arms around his neck. Goten had never done this with the other two, and he never thought he would with anyone. He was wrong, and he was glad. I'm breaking the habit tonight, he thought.  
  
"Ha! I repeat, HA!" Trunks exclaimed as he opened the door. Goten and Natari didn't stop, though. Goten reached out a hand and socked him in the jaw, then closed the door again. There's no way those two are ruining this. Natari slowly pulled away.  
  
"We'd better stop," she told him. "Those two'll just keep badgering us. How long were we in here?"  
  
"Forever," Goten answered with a smile. "That was unbelievable." He opened the door, smoothing out his hair and clothes. He looked down at Trunks, who sat on the ground, a blank expression on his face. Maron knelt beside him, the same expression on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit you?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks replied. "You two are despicable." Goten grinned, and for a moment, he looked exactly like his father. He helped his friend to his feet and Maron and Natari walked off. "So, how'd ya like it?"  
  
"How'd I like wa?" Goten asked. "Oh, you mean the-yeah, it was..."  
  
"You are annoying," Trunks said. Goten shrugged and started nodding his head to the music.  
  
"Well, let's just say that," he started singing, "I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight."  
  
"You are so shallow," Maron told Natari as they travelled to the snack table. "You kick me and Trunks out then you go and make out with Goten. God, you're shallow."  
  
"Maron, shut up," Natari replied, straightening her hair. "It's not like we intended to in the first place. I was thanking him for sticking up for me, then we both kinda found our way inside." She poured herself a cup of punch and started to drink. Maron shook her head.  
  
"A saiya-jin and an intotsu. Interesting combination. What will your kids be like?" Natari's eyes widened and she spat out her punch, coughing.  
  
"Maron! That was so uncalled for it isn't even funny!" she yelled. Goten and Trunks walked up.  
  
"What was uncalled for?" Goten asked. Natari laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh, nothing, absolutely nothing," she answered. Goten put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, ya know what, things are starting to mellow down. Should we leave soon?"  
  
"The key word there is soon," Maron replied. The music turned from partying to slow, which wasn't exactly what Goten wanted, but not because of the dance. They were mostly silent while they did. The two were so lost in thought that they didn't realize that the other wasn't talking either. Before they knew it, the party was over. They group went back to the ship, Maron and Trunks immediately going to bed. However, Goten was enjoying himself too much.  
  
"Ya know, now that Natari sleeps in the room, you two can sleep in the control room!" They just pretended to not hear him.  
  
Goten let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled up at Natari, looking like his father once more. Slowly his hostile side was fading from him, revealing his true form, and he had an intotsu to thank. She sat down next to him, flicking her hair to the side. "I never thought you could party like that," she told him. He grinned.  
  
"I didn't either," Goten replied. He took off his jacket and flung it in the corner. "You'd never know I haven't done this in years." Natari nodded, then fell back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm glad I came to this planet," she said. "A new start and a new life." Goten looked down at the floor, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"I can't do that," he murmured. He then looked up. "However, I can make things right." He got up, taking his shirt off and heading to the door. Natari sat up.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"People still think I'm evil. I got to confront Gohan. We need to talk." The intotsu got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Goten, what if you end up fighting again? After last time, you might not come back."   
  
"If that's what it takes to make life right. I've been straight out of line for the longest time." He opened the door. "Trust me, I'll be back. Just tell Trunks and Maron to behave while I'm gone." With that, he left, and Natari didn't stop him. 


	7. New Begininings

Chapter 7  
  
Goten felt so weird as he walked towards his brother's home with the rising sun. He hadn't seen him in a month, and the last encounter wasn't exactly what he would call a happy memory. Things could get ugly. He didn't want to fly or run. He had to take his time to think. Pan and Videl probably would be against him, but they wouldn't dare challenge the saiya-jin that had almost killed Gohan. He didn't smile at the thought of their faces, like he normally would, but still stared on. Finally, what seemed to quick, Goten saw the homes of Chi chi and Gohan. He slowly aproached the door, lifting a fist to knock, but hesitating.  
  
"What if he won't listen," Goten murmured. He sucked in air. "But, I gotta try." He knocked, and waited. Pan was the one to open the door. She had grown up big time and was as tall as her father. She still had the tomb boy attitude and wore the same type of clothes. She arched a brow.  
  
"Uh, Uncle Goten? What are you doing here? It's, like, six in the morning." Goten smiled at his niece.  
  
"I need to talk to your father, is he awake?" he requested.  
  
"Yup, he's awake," Pan answered, rolling her eyes. "Just a couple minutes ago, too." Goten smirked. Heh, lazy bum, he thought.   
  
Pan turned around. "Dad? Hey, Dad! Goten's here! He wants ta' talk!" Goten waited as a long silence followed, then he heard his brother walking towards the door. Goten struggled hard not to laugh at the sight of Gohan in a blue bath robe, but he was able to keep a serious face. He noticed a couple scars on his face, which he figured was the result of their last battle. Goten put out his hand.  
  
"Gohan," he stated simpley. Gohan straightened his glasses.  
  
"Goten," he replied, grabbing his hand. "Well, why are you here?"  
  
"Still not very trusting, aren't we?" Goten replied. "Okay, we need to talk."  
  
"We are," Gohan said. Goten narrowed his eyes, but tried to control his quick temper.  
  
"Look, about the whole trying to kill eachother thing. I think we should put that behind us. Trust me, this ain't easy. After all, I had to spend a month in a rejuvination tank, but this is all so pointless. I just want to clarify that I am not evil and that we don't have to hold this grudge." Gohan was silent for a while, staring at his feet while he consider his younger sibling's offer. Pan put an arm around her father's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Dad! So what if he beat the shi-, I mean, stuffing out of ya? You're brothers, you're supposed to!" she exclaimed. "If I had a brother I'd wanna beat him up, too. So what if losing to a younger bro' is totally embarrassing and would make you seem like a wicked loser?" Goten eyed Pan.  
  
"Something tells me you're not helping," he told her.   
  
"And that just now occurs to me," she muttered, leaning against the door frame. "Well, breakfast is gettin' cold, Dad, so I'd hurry up and agree with Uncle Goten." Gohan looked reluctant.  
  
"Well, you don't sound evil," Gohan said. "Fine. What has happened is now water under the bridge." He shook Goten's hand. The younger was taken aback. He looked down at Gohan, amazed that he had agreed so quickly. He smiled a Goku smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it, bro. Now, I haven't gotten any sleep yet. Natari and Trunks dragged me down to a party," he said. "Later, Gohan. See ya, Pan." Without waiting for their response, he flew home. He opened the door to the ship only to fall to the ground after being only an inch away from Natari. "What the Hell!?"  
  
"Er, sorry, Goten," she apologized, helping him to his feet. "I kinda sensed you and wanted to see how it went." Goten smirked.  
  
"You were worried," he taunted.  
  
"No I wasn't! I was just...," she dropped her head in defeat, "worried." Goten grinned and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, it's past six. I'm crashing. What about you?"  
  
"We haven't slept at all, so, no duh," Natari answered. "Maron and Trunks didn't even get a chance to finish what they started at the party. The second they hit the bed they were down for the count." Goten laughed, which caught Natari completely off guard. "Oh, no, you've gone off the deep end!" Goten sneered. "Okay, that's better!" He glared at her, but then his look softened.  
  
"I hate you," he told her as they went back to the room.  
  
"I'm a very hateable person," Natari replied innocently. Goten growled, crawling into bed.  
  
"Why must you mock me?" She got in aswell.  
  
"Cos you're very mockable," she answered. Goten snarled, but Natari kissed him.  
  
"Damn you," he told her, all the anger draining from his body. "If someone else did that I'd kill them."  
  
"I'm not someone else, am I?" Natari asked. They kissed again, a bit more lewdly than before.  
  
Trunks awoke at the same time as Maron. They looked at eachother and muttered the same words, "Those two are like an alarm clock." Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"They think we're bad. They're the ones that can wake you up just with their energy." Maron stretched her arms, yawning.  
  
"They aren't fair, that's what they are," she told Trunks. "We party all night and they get caught up in their own stuff and won't let us get any sleep." Trunks nodded his agreement.  
  
"Oh, well, we can always bug them later about it, and they'll just deny it, but that makes things more interesting."  
  
Goten hobbled out of bed and into the infirmary, scratching his head. He looked down at Maron and Trunks, who looked as though they hadn't slept at all. "What's up with you guys?" he asked. Trunks sat up, glaring at him through half closed eyes.  
  
"A couple 'a bastards keeping us up all night with their erotic shit," he grumbled, throwing a pillow at Goten. He easily blocked it, not really trying to.  
  
"Whadda ya mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"Don't play innocent," Maron replied. "I hope you two control your energy better next time, or you'll wake up everyone on the planet!"  
  
"What the Hell you guys talkin' about!?" Goten exclaimed. Natari came walking in, a complete mess.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she asked.   
  
"You two kept us up all last night," Trunks answered. "And Goten over here's denying it, as usual."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Natari replied. Trunks and Maron groaned.  
  
"You two having sex, damn it," Maron snarled. The two blushed furiously, trying to cover it up.  
  
"That's all you can think about, isn't it?" Goten asked them.  
  
"Probably 'cos they're the ones that always do it," Natari said. Maron and Trunks gave up and got out of bed.  
  
"You two are hopeless," they told them in unison. Natari and Goten stuck their tongues out simultaneously. Once they were gone, they looked at eachother, and laughed nervously.  
  
The day dragged on, Trunks and Maron never letting what happened down and Natari left alone to deal with it. Goten had left to no one knew where after telling them he hadn't been training enough. In the middle of the woods, he threw punches and kicks at invisible fighters, smashing into rocks and trees, with a boulder attached to his back. Throughout the entire day he had felt like he missed something, like there was something he didn't know about. By nightfall, he removed the stone and returned home.  
  
"It's about time!" Natari exclaimed. "They haven't done anything but bug me all day!"  
  
"Well, what a fine welcome," Goten replied. He plopped down on a couch and noticed that a television had been moved in. He shrugged. "Kewl, t.v." Maron sighed as Trunks sat down next to him.  
  
"Men," she said. Goten took up a remote and turned it on. The were watching an anime show about a half wolf demon until the comercials came on.  
  
"Damn it!" Trunks yelled. "They always pick the time for comercials when something good's happening." They wouldn't be disappointed for long. On the screen was the location of the Worl Martial Arts Tournament. The announcer started advertising how it was that time again for it to take place. Trunks and Goten lept up, excited looks on their faces.  
  
"Dude, that kicks ass!" Goten exclaimed, finding the phone. "I gotta call everyone one!" He called Gohan, who called everyone else. It had been a while since Goten had participated in one of the tournaments. It was rather short notice, since it was in a week.  
  
"This is the awesome!" Trunks said. "An excuse to get out of work and to fight."  
  
"And they're actually playing good music this time, and you can make requests. Music to fight by," Goten added. While the two talked about how great it was, Maron had to explain to Natari exactly what the tournament was. 


End file.
